Dharmaversary
by ILoveNeil
Summary: James and Juliet celebrate on the day of Dharma's anniversary.


_**One-shot about James and Juliet's first year in Dharma-ville. Enjoy and please review, I love hearing from you :)**_

She grabbed a towel from the top shelf of her closet and placed it under her arm before grabbing a tube of bug spray and drizzling it over her body. She then made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a dharma brand beer, and as James eyed her from the table, he asked, "You goin' somewhere, darlin'?

"You honestly don't remember?" She asked with a roll of her eyes, "I swear James, if your looks were half as bad as your memory, _Miles _would be the stud of the town."

"Hey!" He whined from his seat next to James, "Don't act like you're not turned on by this body."

"You're right." She nodded before correcting herself, "_Phil _would be the stud of the town."

"Very funny." Miles deadpanned as James burst out laughing, "But seriously, what day's today?"

"I cannot believe you two." She sighed, shaking her head in disapproval, "Jin, please tell me _you _remember."

"Today is...dharma's anniversary, yes?"

She nodded, glad that _someone _actually had a clue as to what was going on in their little community, "Amy's been bragging about their traditional fireworks display for weeks - apparently it's pretty impressive."

"Well I ain't goin' out in the scorchin' heat justa' see some lights in the sky." James decided, "I got plenty a' lamps fer that right here in the house. I'mma stay home."

"Not me." Miles argued, "You know what fireworks mean? _Chicks_." He smirked as he fantasized about the many possibilities the night could hold, "They think it's all romantic and when they want to kiss someone under the stars, guess who'll be there to make their dreams come true?"

"Sounds more like'a nightmare ta' me." James quipped, receiving a glare from the man.

"Miles, do whatever you'd like tonight but do me a favor and stay away from Amy." Juliet ordered, "I think Horace has a thing for her and you don't want to be on his bad side - especially since he's announcing the new head of security next week."

"Don't matter neither way, Jules. I got that job in the bag." James stated proudly, sitting up straighter in his chair and Juliet let out a sigh.

"As for you, James." She begun, ignoring his previous comment, "_You're going _tonight."

He opened his mouth to protest and she put up her hand to silence him, "End of story."

* * *

She spread the blanket across the dewy grass and sat down, pulling her legs against her chest, before noticing James' eyes on her. She looked up at him as he stood above her with his arms crossed and raised her eyebrows, "Is there something you need, James?"

"Nah, just waitin' fer ya' to make room on that blanket fer me."

She let out a sigh, "If you want something to sit on then there's a whole closet full of blankets back at the house."

"I'mma miss the fireworks if I head back now." He pointed out, and she pursed her lips in defeat.

She narrowed her eyes as she suddenly scooted over and he said sarcastically, "If ya' really don't want me 'round then guess I'll just go sit with Rosy over there. She looks awful lonely an' -"

"_Sit_, James." She commanded, grabbing for his arm and pulling him down towards her. He chuckled as he settled beside her, and their arms brushed as he positioned himself on the sheet.

"Guess I should've brought a bigger towel." She commented upon noticing how close they were.

He shook his head, bumping her shoulder playfully, "Like it better this way."

Suddenly, after a drawn out speech from Horace and Pierre about the history and future of the initiative, the show finally started. They both looked up as the array of colors burst overhead - a blur of reds, purples, and blues.

The experience was a completely new one for James - sure, he and his pals had played around with smaller fireworks, putting them in mailboxes as pranks and joking around with sparklers in the backyard - but he had never formally sat and watched the mesmerizing lights.

"It's beautiful." He heard Juliet whisper out in between the overbearing booms. He turned to see her smiling up at the display, the many colors highlighting her skin in an almost angelic way.

"Yeah." He agreed as he watched her twinkling eyes examine the display, "Never seen nothin' so beautiful."

She nodded her head, her eyes not leaving the sky, "When you look at them..." She trailed off, "It's just...relaxing in a way."

"Yeah, an' at the same time makes ya' feel alive." He added, hoping she wouldn't realize he was never talking about the fireworks.

After a moment, he turned his head back up towards the sky and when the rockets eventually stopped - the big pause before the grand finale - the pair looked at one another.

"Some show, ain't it?" James asked, impressed, "The D.I. really outdone themselves."

Her lips formed a smile, "Glad I dragged you out here, huh?"

He nodded, trying his best not to acknowledge how close their lips were due to the damn blanket, "Guess I should listen ta' ya' more often."

"Guess so." She agreed, brushing a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. She turned away and all was silent for a moment, causing James to assume the conversation was over. However, after a moment, she unexpectedly breathed out, "I love you."

He tilted her head at her uncharacteristic confession and before he could find the words to respond, an onslaught of fireworks began to explode overhead.

She swiftly snapped her head up towards the sound, inwardly cursing herself for being so damn foolish. Why the hell had she just told him that? Sure it was true - she had known it for some time - but the idea of _telling _him had never even crossed her mind.

She blamed _him_, she had never been so open and honest with anyone in her entire life, until getting to know him. It was if she had played the part of three entirely different people throughout her life - the Juliet from before the island, who had been weak and lonely, a pushover. The 'other' Juliet, who had been confused, unsuccessful, and essentially Ben's hostage. And lastly there was dharma Juliet - a woman who had finally let herself open up, trust, and love - something she never thought she'd allow herself to do again.

"Jules? _Jules_?" James tried, but she refused to look his way, "Juliet. Look at me."

Hesitant, she finally forced herself to meet his gaze and stated as simply as she could, "James, please. I'm trying to watch the fireworks."

"I'd rather make some fireworks of our own." He growled out and before she could utter a single word, his mouth captured hers in a powerful kiss.

The next thing they knew, they were stumbling up the doorstep of their house while tearing at each others clothes. Juliet had already unbuttoned nearly half of James' shirt and he was in the process of pulling off hers. Juliet desperately despised any form of public affection, so she was more than thankful that the majority of dharma were off by the pier still captivated by fireworks.

* * *

The next morning they awoke snuggled against one another, Juliet's breath tickling James' bare chest.

"Mornin' darlin'." He growled out against her silky soft hair, "Get'a good night's sleep?"

"Mmm..." She breathed out, "Best in ages."

James hesitated before asking the question he had been pondering ever since she agreed to get under the covers with him the previous night, "What does this mean fer us?" He scratched the back of his neck, "I mean...we _together _now?"

She sat upright, making sure to pull the blanket up over her chest, "What do you - "

Suddenly, Miles burst through James' bedroom door and let out a frustrated sigh, "Congratulations, LaFleur. You'll be glad to know - " He stopped once he realized they weren't the only two in the room, "_Woah_. Hey Juliet." He gave a high pitched whistle as he eyed her, "Looking good. But you wanna drop that blanket so that I can get an _even better _look?"

James narrowed his eyes, "Get the hell outta this room. Why'd ya' come in here in the first place?"

Miles raised his hands, showing he meant no harm, "Just wanted to fill you in on last night." He paused, "Kinda hit on Amy and Horace overheard..." He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, he said after my little slip up, he decided _you _were the best choice for head of security."

James face light up and Miles rolled his eyes once more before slamming the door behind him and yelling in feigned happiness, "Congrats, LaFleur."

"Ya' hear that? I made head a' security." James repeated proudly, and Juliet gave a warm smile.

"I heard." She laughed, putting her hand on the side of his cheek and giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Congratulations, James. You deserve it."

He grinned, taking a moment to bask in his accomplishment, before stating, "Since Miles saw us together, that means the whole town'll know in 'bout..." He mimicked looking at a wrist watch, "An hour from now." He paused, "So..."

"So we might as well start dating officially, since everyone already knows about us?" She finished for him, and he nodded.

"But if ya' don't wanna then I understand - "

"No." She stopped him, "It sounds perfect."

"Great." He grinned, giving her a wink, "Then since we're official, why don't we celebrate the same way we did last night?"

"You mean by watching fireworks?" She asked in phony confusion and his mouth formed a smirk.

"Ya' know damn well what I mean." He whispered back softly and she let out a laugh before they began to 'celebrate'.


End file.
